Forum:What is Convergence?
I'm curious. I have not been able to find any information to the actual definition of what a Convergence Event is. Is it the process Necromorphs go through, once a large number of bodies show up, that creates a Hivemind or something similar? Could be anything, From the creation of a Hivemind to the re-incarnation of the original Alien Race. Or something else, but the term convergence implies the coming together of something. 10:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) To make a whole out of parts. --LBCCCP 19:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Unitologist - Uni = One. Convergence = to come together into one (like LBCCCP said). As we all know, the Unitologists all want to be reborn as higher organisms (but they all end up turning into Necromorphs), and to live together in a single community, hence, the "Uni" part. Remember the part about the Unis keeping their dead in near-pristine condition? The "Convergence Event" is basically a Necromorph outbreak; it's the point in their lives they've all been dying for. (Uhuhuhu.. I'm so clever.) Go check out the Unitology page, under the Death/Convergence heading. Obskura 00:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually I think the OP has brought up a pretty good point. You're just assuming the pre-existing definition of Convergence as Unitology describes it is what it is; Unitologists lie and use misinformation to make the idea of becoming Necromorphs appealing. Tiedman quite specifically refers to it as a "Convergence Event", with tons of Necromorphs ALREADY PRESENT, not people turning 'into' Necromorphs. Lots of people turning into Necromorphs? That's just an outbreak. Lots of Necromorphs fusing together into a hivemind - or something even greater, would seem to deserve it's own specific title - like, say...Convergence? Iudicium 13:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if they docked all of the Mauseoleum Ships to one station, like the Sprawl, with a presence of the Corruption, they would eventually 'converge' into a Mega-Hivemind biomass. --LBCCCP 17:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) They want out souls to fuel up there rocket ship back to there home planet Outerhaven 17:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC)outerhaven Uncle Kulikov's Post---- I feel that it will form a Hive Mind. The Unitologist mantra is One mind, one Body, one Flesh. The only way I could see that happening, is with the creation of a hive mind out of a critical mass of necromorphs. Since there was a Hive Mind on Aegis 7, which was either a creation of the colony or the original military experiments. The size of the Hive Mind on Aegis 7 makes me think that it was from the original military experiments, since the colony was a subsection of the Ishimura Crew. And when Teidenman was panicking about the Convergence event. :I disagree with the assumption the Marker was attempting to make another Hive Mind, as it doesn't fit with what we saw with the Red Marker; in that case, the Marker was antagonistic to the Hive Mind, putting it into hibernation and killing off all of the other Necromorphs. My theory is that Marker-12 was seeking something grander: A conglomeration of all consciousness into a single entity, what could be likened to a "God" in a sense. I mean, it's all conjecture, but we don't really have alot to go on at this point. Indeed, I think the Hive Mind was a result of an imperfect Marker, one which did the opposite of what it was intended to do, which seems to be to activate the Necromorphs and use them like tools to harvest life; the Red Marker instead, while still serving to activate the Necromorph DNA, instead activated them and kept them in a dormant state. The Hive Mind, then, was an adaptation of the Necromorphs to provide the signal or what-have-you to allow the DNA to function normally. :However, while the Red Marker failed in its operating capacity, it succeeded in passing on the blueprints for a "true" Marker; a Marker large and powerful enough to initiate a true Convergence event. In essence, the Black Marker was basically a decayed Marker, the remnants of whatever it used to be/ be a part of (Species? Weapon?), which still had the instructions for the end-goal of the Marker(s), that being an entity powerful enough to initiate Convergence. The Red Marker, rather then being based on the blueprints the Black Marker was transmitting, was based on its physical form, leading to the dysfunction version that was produced. Despite being dysfunctional though, the Red Marker still contained the blueprints for the "Ultimate Marker", which were passed onto Isaac and led to Marker-12. Granted, I'm simplifying my entire theory quite a bit, but you see what I mean. Logically, at least, this theory seems to make sense and explains the differences in behaviour between the Markers. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :-----Uncle Kulikov------- : :But both Markers were copies, and Isaac's imprint was derived from the red marker (therefore the titan marker is a copy of a copy). Daina said the marker's imprint was a self-replicating pattern, so that could mean (if she was telling the truth, or wasn't mistaken) that Isaac was creating an exact copy of the red marker. : :And the Red marker still caused the whole infection in Aegis 7, and only repelled necromorphs on the ship. Wherever the marker was, the psychosis followed and necromorphs spread. And when Isaac brought the marker back to Aegis 7, the Hive Mind came above ground to attack him (not a particularly dormant state). : :And the marker's type could be due to the material it was manufactured out of, since we only know details of the construction of the new marker, which was A) larger, B) a different color. :The situation is also different, because there is no hive mind on Titan Station yet. Perhaps, similar to Aliens, the Marker has separate patterns based on the presence of a hive mind, like the Alien queen, or without one, with just necromorphs spawning and spreading. : :And due to the Unitologist mantra of One Mind, One Spirit, One Flesh, a Hive Mind embodies that ideal. They actively seek it, and the Hive Mind is the only thing introduced into the universe at this point that represents that. Perhaps the Hive Mind are the aliens, or their colonial roots in other planets with life, like how the aliens in Command and Conquer use Tiberium to seed a planet for harvesting. : :Why I think convergence creates a hive mind is because it attracted all of those necromorphs to it, and started emitting energy. So it required, and attracted them all to it's base. Teidenman was panicking because of the amount of bodies. ::Actually, I mentioned that I think the pattern transmitted was the same, the difference was in how the Markers functioned. What's more, in Salvage we see several Hive Minds having formed due to the presence of just a shard of the Red Marker, which makes it seem odd there was all that hullabaloo over another Hive Mind on the Sprawl (where it would have had alot more time and biomass to form). Also, the Marker did repel Necromorphs on Aegis VII; remember when you put the Marker on the pedestal, and all the Necromorphs chasing you died? Yeah, the behaviour of the Red Marker and Marker-12 are radically different. Though, I reiterate that this is all still speculation, we haven't really been provided with any clear cut explanations, so we are all just spit balling. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Uncle Kulikov: :::I understand, but if the pattern was the same between the Red and the Titan marker, then the function should be the same unless the material, or the conditions were different. If it is the material that makes the difference, then maybe the Titan Marker is a beacon type device using it's size and energy to send a signal. Since there are at least 12 total sites, different materials to achieve different effects is viaible. :::If it is based on the conditions, then the Titan Marker is different because there was no hive mind present when it was developing. :::There is all of this confusion because the Red Marker behaves in a contradictory manner. It creates the environment (psychotic) suitable for necromorph infection, and also has the recipe for the necromorph infection vector inscribed on it's surface. On the other hand, it suppresses necromorphs close to it and destroys them when on the pedestal. There is no clear objective or end game for the red marker. :::The Titan marker creates the psychosis, it has the recipe for the infection, but it acts as a magnet for the swarm and reacts to a critical mass of necromorph material. Each seem to have a different purpose in mind. ::::Actually, the pattern can be the same but the entity can function differently; think of the Red and Titan Markers like a Mac and PC with the same file inside, the difference between the two computers isn't the file but the computers themselves (or, if you'd like another analogy, two members of the same species but one has a non-genetic abnormality, like progeria). Anyway, yeah, the contradictory nature of the two drives me nuts too, if only because the designers left so little to extrapolate from to fill in the gaps. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Okay, that is a reasonable explanation for it. I'm not quite convinced, but it would be a way to explain the difference between the marker's effects on the necromorphs. Though it seems like whatever pattern was inscribed into Isaac's psyche could be repeated infinitely, shown by the multiple copies of regular black sized markers in the Government building. ::::: I would like to think that the Hive Minds are a serious piece of this puzzle, since it would be a let down to have them just be a kind of plot device or boss copy. If there were more details about the original hive mind, and where it came from, and how, this would be easier. ::::: ::::: Also, after reading more about the Red Marker, it looks like it's specific purpose is to quell the necromorph infection entirely. It contains the genetic code for the infection, kind of like how a warning sticker shows what type of danger is present (like flammable, or explosive). The Marker could have the DNA code on it, to show exactly, regardless of language, what it suppresses. That could explain the vision of a pedestal that amiplifies the anti-necromorph powers of the Red Marker, and it's suppressing effects. ::::: ::::: The Overseer must have all those different marker locations for different effects, which probably have to do with the color of the marker. The Black one is the original, without defined purpose but what can be assumed as enveloping all of the properties of the derived markers. Titan's marker is probably the inverse of the Red Marker, which is supported by it's greenish color being complimentary to red. The Red Marker suppresses the Necromorphs, and the Green Marker attracts them. Due to the "no evacuation order", Titan station could be an experiment on how quickly the infestation could spread, and the local response's ability to stem the infection. Something you guys seem to be forgetting is that these are human made markers based upon the original. The need to want to destroy the necromorphs seems to be there, the only thing that seems to have been replicated, but otherwise they seem to be flawed in their creation. Both being flawed in different ways. Assume the original black marker wass meant to suppress the necromorphs and keep them off of life supporting worlds like earth. And the insanity caused by it is to keep life from messing with it (we did anyways). Now we try and make a new one having no idea what the original did, so instead of plugging A into B we plug A into C and suddenly you got a marker that creates necromorphs, but still wants them dead and still repels them. And the next marker you plug Q into F instead of Q into G and you got a marker that attracts necromorphs. The two markers we have seen have both been different clearly, in function and appearence. But why I ask did I need to explain this, how is it that nobody realized this until I came along. You are probably asking . . . why is the necromorph DNA on the marker, so the marker knows to repel the necromorphs. ralok 04:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff, good stuff. That's the most logical back and forth regarding the markers that I've ever read. There are definitely major plot points yet to be revealed. --LBCCCP 04:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) But those statements about the markers, which are true, still don't explain what Convergence could be. :I think it has been adequately explained what convergance is THOUGHT to be, but not what convergance actually is. It seems to be a function of the marker, and considering hte markers behavior it may be extermination of necromorphs . . . . . attractign them and then KABOOM, but this may only apply to the original black marker, and the copy may have been miscontructed, or contructed to change the end result of a convergance (turning bodies into necromorphs perhaps) We will not get any definitive answers until we see the black marker, when we unerstand howthe original is supposed to function we will understand what flaws the copies have.ralok 05:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well that is why I think it has to do with a Hive Mind due to the rhetoric surrounding it, and the phrasing. And Tiedenman's response suggested he either had seen a Convergence before, or had been thoroughly briefed on it beforehand. The Convergence that the TItan marker caused may also be flawed, since it is a human made copy. Ralok, though true that we have no first hand experience with Black Marker, I must again refer you to Martyr, which gives a very adequate justification of the nature of the Black Marker. As a result, a lot of contemporary conjecture regarding the markers as a whole is possible. --LBCCCP 05:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :But you see the marker, experiment on it. Mess around, you still probably have no idea what exactly it is supposed to do. There is no frame of references, we were not there when the marker was made. And while they may be intelligent they only seem to be able to communicate through causing insanity, or through the insanity it inadvertently causes. I think the convergence is something that was either added, or misused. I think it has something to do with exterminating necromorphs rather than creating them (at least with the black marker) and if it was added then it is probably creation of necromorphs. The markers seem to want necromorphers snuffed out, so creating them doesnt seem to be part of their natural function . . . after I play dead space 2 and read the books (and watch the movies) I will write up a complete analysis of the markers. I am good at seeing things other people dont see, so I may come to surprising and original conclusions. ralok 05:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The intent of Convergence existed in the Black Marker, so it is not man-made, and the hallucinations may be a psychological defense against the influence of the markers, as detailed in Martyr. --LBCCCP 06:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :A defense against what though, that seems to imply malicious intent from the markers. And the insanity seems to have a purpose, and at times seems to be part of how the markers communicate. I theorize that the marker when it attempts to communicate cannot because we are not sufficiently advanced beings, thus it is forced to use the insanity it caused to communicate us. ralok 19:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Like a human mind interacting with a Prothean beacon? That is possible. Well in Martyr there's a back and forth analysis of the same people having hallucinations telling them to 'make us whole' (Convergence), and other hallucinations telling them to leave the marker alone (psychological defense system).--LBCCCP 21:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :They do seem to have a purpose, but we don't know what the purpose of the Titan marker is because it wasn't revealed, since Convergence didn't occur. And their artificial creation could have changed both their purpose and effect of Convergence. For all we know, the Red, Black, and Titan marker all have different Convergence effects. : :------------------------------- :Remember to sign your post please....I will give to you my 2 cents about the Markers : You all FORGOT a thing about the " Red Marker "....it disable the Necromorph ONLY WHEN IT IS ON THE " PEDESTAL"!!! I read that a humn thought it ... how ? easy...he got the blueprints as Isaac !!! when you know all about how to make a thing you can also UNDERSTAND IT and MODIFY it... :so, the Marker's original purpose SURLY ( 100%) CANNOT BE " STOP THE NECROs " ...it is a non-sense !!! why it should get the Necromorph DNA written on the SURFACE in that case !? I cannot imagine how someone can guess that the ANTI NECROMORPH THEORY is TRUE...!!! On DS2 we learn that the Markers CONTROL the necromorph ( it is able to " touch " the human consciouss trought vision ecc. so I am not really surprised )...I personally guess that CONVERGENCE is the process that create an Hive Mind using the corpses under the Marker guide : this HIVE MIND is ( I always thought it in that way ) not a LEADER....it is the PURPOSE OF INFECTION ! an HIVE MIND is a group of MIND that got IMMORTAL LIFE.... :then, we know that each FRAGMENT got power on x necro and that BIGGER the MARKER, BIGGER the POWER ( can you imagine another reason to have a big marker on the sprawl - milions of people - and a smaller one on Aegis VII - thousands of people - ? )....so each FRAGMENT ( someone stated that on Salvage there were multiple Hive Minds ) can start a convergernce.... I guess that AFTER the convergence the number of necros under the power of the marker get resetted ( the Hive Mind is indipendent or partially indipendent ) so that new ones can join the Hive Mind. :Oh.... I add a maybe stupid but funny SPECULATION about the markers colour : BLACK MARKER - MUST START A CONVERGENCE PROCESS ( " CHARGED MARKER " ) RED MARKER - THE SAME MARKER WHEN THE " FIRST AND BIGGER " CONVERGENCE IS COMPLETE :( " DISCHAGED MARKER " ). :You noticed the marker in the DEMENTIA TRAILER ? It change colour !!! =P you can also use as " a proof " the multiple colour ( black & red ) that the TITAN MRKER got ^^ Exxere 22:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have yet to see any evidence that the markers control the necromorphs (I have not played dead space 2 yet). Right now I am assuming that both the necromorphs and the markers exert different forces upon people . . . Alot of you seem to be taking what unitologists believe to be literal. You are assuming that the markers are meant to do the stuff that they do, and you are attributing everything that happens to the markers. It is my opinion that there are two forces at work, the necromorphs, and the Markers. But i think there are necromorphs in the black marker, in the smaller markers a small amount of genetic material was needed so it could repel the necromorphs. But for the black marker the amount of genetic material needed was much greater, enough that it was conscious and wanting of the release . . . thus convergence is the release of the necromorph genetic material. Why does it have this function, for control the black marker wasnt put on earth just to protect life on earth, but to control it, if life on earth proved itself a threat then convergance would have been activated wiping out life on earth. This also explains the red marker (when broken) creating necromorphs, in its shattered state the genetic material was released. And this is why the black marker drove those insane who broke a chunk off it, so they wouldn't turn into necromorphs. The symbols written on the wall the alien language trying to warn people away from it. Mystery solved, lets grab lunch.ralok 22:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) But there were Necromorphs on Aegis 7 before the marker was destroyed, so either the scientists on the colony created the Necromorph bacteria from the genetic pattern inscribed on the marker or mere proximity to the marker, when not upon a pedestal, mutates biological material into Necromorph material. And the red marker made people insane before it was destroyed, and their psychopathic murders created fertile ground for the contagion to spread. Why would Convergence be the release of Necromorphic material, if the Necromorphs were already present before the Convergence event? Unclekulikov 4:51PST :There are three possibilities as to the creation of the necromorphs either the events in the text log The Red Marker actually happened, a convergence event was activated, or it was a flaw of the marker (being man made and everything) ralok 01:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would say the necromorphs were created, or brought to the planet as part of the experiment. But the idea that the markers create necromorphs makes no sense . . . at least for the black marker, as the black marker was on earth for a few million years, and the markers desire to kill the necromorphs. You cannot have it both ways by default, either creation of necromorphs by the marker is accidental or activated . . . it is all very confusing, but it makes the most sense. Otherwise why would a devise exsist that creates necromorphs and suppress' them at the same time exsis, the markers are artificial constructs . . . the original must have some sort of purpose, anything the newer ones do wrong can be attributed to error on our part. (or it could mean the writers of dead space are making it up as they go along and have no idea what they are doing) ralok 02:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :What i mean is when i say accidental or activated is that . . . either the necros were the result of human error, or were created (either through convergence or through the method described in the ext log). Either it was accidental or activated OR it doesnt create necromorphs. . . . its all very confusing, they didnt decide what these things did when they started writing the story did they? And in the end its just going to be left as a stupid mystery for us to solve, and some after the thought book will be madee trying to explain it, an it is going to have a completely unsatisfying explaination. ralok 02:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) i think i need to take a chill pill ralok 02:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ralok my friend. Either this is the smartest thing I said and is right. Or still smart and just wrong. I'll go with the former.Sniperteam82308 03:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :what is the smartest thing, the fact that I have forulated several theories that are all perfectly capable of making sense of the marker, or my little rant near the end. Anyways, i have a new theory, I am sticking with one of my previous theories but i think this one might be more to some peoples liking. The marker is a weapon designed to wipe out life on a planet. . . once activated it turns things into necromorphs, the convergances starts the process, and once finished it activates and kills the necromorphs, simoultaneously surpressing them . . . leaving a nice clean planet protected from the necromorphs for whoever made the marker . . . that works doesnt it? still i think my previous theory of protection is better . . . so many possibilities. ralok 03:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::According to that text log you linked, the human scientists created the Necromorphic infection: "In re-creating the DNA instructions gleaned from the Black Marker, we've managed to create a recombinant microbial life form.": :The log doesn't say specifically, but I assume that the message was composed by the military research team that placed the marker on Aegis 7 since it is addressed to a General. Since the CEC is a company, and the Ishimura was there illegally, this message probably wasn't composed during the 2nd Aegis incident. : :The messages received unfortunately don't mention a Convergence event, which leaves 3 options: :1) No Convergence Event occurred on Aegis 7 :2) The Convergence Event occurred after all of the personnel were killed :3) The Convergence Event occurred, but was not reported. (unlikely) : :A log found on the Ishimura in Dead Space 2 mentions how the inspectors found the liquified remains of the Necromorph infestation on the recovered Ishimura. The log mentions the destruction of the Red Marker, but what could also be is that when the marker is placed on the pedestal, as mentioned in the logs, it causes the Necromorph material to go dormant, like mentioned here: "Today, as we moved what we're now calling the , we had to pass by the cellular lab area. The scientists working at the time complained about interruptions in the necrotic flesh experiments. As is turns out, the field generated by the Marker creates a "dead space" around itself that forces the recombination effect into dormancy." :Since shards of the red marker create Necromorphs, perhaps the marker shell is a seal that contains the infection, similar to a biohazard container. Since the scientists read the genetic instructions from the marker, it could be a label for what is inside. : :If the Ubermorph is a progenitor of the Hive Mind, then Convergence might still be required to metamorphosize it into a mature hive mind. : Uncle Kulikov : but why would the marker have this function, and just sign up and sign your name like a normal person bro. click sign up, and then when you write something put four of these ~ down, you dont have to be special. It feels almost as if the people who wrote dead space 2 only watched the stupid movies and had no idea what happened in the game . . . this is all so amatuer ralok 07:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Convergence is simply creating a hive mind; to me the process and nature of it seems to be far more complex and mysterious than clumping bodies together. Besides, there was no convergence event to create other gigantic Necromorphs - granted they're not the Hive Mind - but they're still huge, like the Spider and the Leviathan. And even if that's what Convergence is, then what's so great about having an alien masse floating on a slab of metal/rock nee the Sprawl, that is essentially a 3000 pound obese man who can't leave his house? I think the Hive Mind is a degenerative effect of a Necromorph presence becoming starved and going dormant and massing together to conserve energy/live. Keep in mind the Red Marker was on Aegis VII for 200 years.--LBCCCP 17:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : The hive mind served a distinct purpose on Aegis, it controlled the swarm through telepathy. It wasn't explained to what end, but it seems that a Hive Mind would be the next part of an infestation, after the initial outbreak. If the markers were intended to affect a whole planet, then the Hive Mind could be a safeguard to counter the victim's response to the outbreak. How this has to do with convergence? : Based on the enemies' general lack of intelligence and sentience, barring some low level cunning like with the Lurkers and Stalkers, the Hive Mind is a significant departure from the standard enemies, even the larger ones like the Leviathans and Brutes. : Since it's so different, I reason that a special event is required to create a Hive Mind, and I think it is a Convergence Event. : Unclekulikov 19:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Unclekulikov I am sorry to point this out . . . but that is not a logical conclusion. Plus do we really know the hive mind is intelligent, and do we really know the others are unintelligent . . . ralok 19:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I must note again that- expecially AFTER Dead Space 2 - you HAVEN'T ANY PROOF about the HIVE MIND being " a telepathic leader ". The reason why i guess that Unitology say the truth !? " Dead Space : Martyr " is the answer .... Unitlogy wasn't found by a random ALTMAN but by the government AFTER they knew what the black marker can do...!!! ^^ so I am still thinking that the Hive Mind is what the marker creators ( the unknown race ) wanted - a creature that hold togheter MILIONS OF MINDS that will get all ( how this is possible is obviusly unexplained...." DINAMO - LIKE " organic system ? something like a car battery.... ) ETERNAL LIFE.... Exxere 21:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I dont want to be rude, but I have to. Your comment makes no sense, you contradicted yourself (statements about unitlogy) and the comment is utterly unreadable . . .Plus you are not asking questions, you are jsut making statements WHY would the markers create the necromorphs and create hiveminds, WHY would the marker if it creates these things intentional also have the ability to suppress them WHY would aliens want to give eternal life and unity to dinosaurs. Look its clear that the markers suppress the necromorphs, this is were teh games get the name from THE DEAD SPACE PRODUCED BY THE MARKER, the answer is in the title of the series. The necromorphs are created by the markers only through human meddling. I stick with the theory that the marker has a dual purpose (it has two halves hmm) purpose one is to protect life on living worlds (earth) and the second purpose is to destroy that life if it gets out of control. ralok 21:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i am starting to see a problem here, everyone is assuming that the necromorphs on the ishimura were destroyed when the red marker was returned to the pedestal, but I see nothing to confirm that . . . in fact there are things that contradict that. Right now at the point I am in the game it seems the necromorph infestation on titan station was caused not by the marker but by the necromorphs on the ishimura. Please tell me why my assumption is wrong. ralok 22:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I remember the logs on Ishimura stated that all the infections turned into "soupy DNA sludge". If this is the state of the Ishimura when it was found, then all the Necromorphs were destroyed after the Aegis VII incident. Nicholaelaw 23:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :I also remember reading the article on Unitology here. The "Death/Convergence" section of the article says:"It is also revealed that the Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl was the intent of the Church, as a team was sent to the station to kill themselves near the influence of the Marker, thereby becoming the first Necromorphs there." Though I can't find any source of it.Nicholaelaw 23:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah turns out I've already read about it. It is the plot of the Dead Space for iPhone/iPad. Basically a group of Marker-heads kills themselves in the mine, and turned into the first Necromorphs on the station.Nicholaelaw 23:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC)